Doubutsuka
by YaoiRocks
Summary: On a mission, the Konoha twelve inhale a strange blue gas. And when they wake up, they find that they’re half animal? How will they cope with this…and it doesn’t help that the Akatsuki are active… [Yaoi, lemons, Itanaru XD, Mpreg] Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**XKhaalidaX:** I just though up of a random story earlier…oops… but don't worry, Angels will be my first priority… and the other fic I will be starting soon XD

**YaoiRocks:** you're as bad as me!

**XKhaalidaX:** Ahh well, you are a bad influence…

**YaoiRocks:** HEY!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka

Pairings: hmm now who could be paired with Naruto…Hmm, I know…ITACHI-SAMA! (of course…) so yeah…Itanaru…maybe onesided Sasunaru (I don't think that Sasuke deserves Naruto XD)

Genre: A little romance/ humour fic XP

Rated M: warning- Yaoi, Lemons…maybe Mpreg if you guys want.

Summery: On a mission, the Konoha twelve have a strange liquid spilt on them… And when they wake up, they find that they're half animals?? How will they cope with this…and it doesn't help that the Akatsuki are active… P.S. ITANARU4EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka chapter one:

Naruto growled to himself. They had lost the bastard! He turned and looked at the other members of Konoha twelve behind him. They had managed to get Sasuke back and they were currently on a mission to infiltrate and kill the snake sannin. It didn't work, so they were now locked in a room full of strange things that the blonde didn't even want to look at. He looked again at the door in front of him, trying to push it open. It was useless since not even Sakura could punch her way through.

He turned to the others, who were also trying to find a way out…not even Neji or Hinata could.

"There's no point…" Orochimaru's silky voice whispered. Naruto looked wildly about, but couldn't see anyone. The others had taken defensive positions.

"Hmm, I have a new formula I wish to try out and you all are perfect candidates." The voice spoke again in a thoughtful manner. Naruto gulped… he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"You bastard!" Naruto growled. After a few moments, the sannin's cruel laughter sounded in their eyes. Naruto shivered. Sasuke glanced at him and Naruto looked back,

"I have a feeling that it isn't going to be good…" The blonde whispered to his rival.

Sasuke gave a snort and growled,

"This is Orochimaru we're talking about."

"Hmm… I think I may stay around to see the results of my little…experiment…"

Suddenly, a blue gas started to fill the room, making Naruto gag and cover his nose and mouth. The others were coughing and trying not to inhale the ominous smoke. Naruto blinked when his eyes started to water. His lungs felt like burning and he needed to breathe…badly.

"Damn… I need to breathe!" He growled, trying hard not to take in a lung full of the blue smoke. Sasuke looked over at him,

"Try to hold on!"

"I-I can't!" He whined and he coughed a little bit, robbing him of his last breath.

He couldn't help it as he took in a lungful of air as well as the smoke, beside him, Hinata did the same. His lungs burned even worse and he cried out, hearing Hinata do the same. His whole body jerked as he felt pain in every cell of his body, making him scream. He collapsed to the floor, withering and groaning at the pain. Around him, he could hear the others cry out in pain as well. Naruto gave one more convulsion before he blacked out due to the intense pain.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto groaned as he felt himself wake up. He opened his eyes and blinked, looking into the fabric of his orange jumpsuit. He lifted his head from the crook of his arm, and sat up, groaning as he rubbed his head,

"Urgh… I feel like as if I've been put though ten blenders…"

He then stopped and frowned. There was something soft on his head. He lifted his other hand and felt the object… it was an ear…and animal ear,

"Eh?"

He then came across another. He gulped and he felt something twitch behind him. He looked behind him and his eyes went wide when he saw a fox tail coming out from his trousers. He grabbed it and tugged, only to yelp when he found it attached to the base of his spine. He stopped thinking… he had ears and a fox tail… and his nails were long and sharp…

"AHHH!! WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed, jumping up into his feet, looking wildly around. He heard a groan and his eyes focused on Sasuke, only to shriek again when he saw that the Uchiha was now sporting black dog ears and a black dog tail.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up, staring at the blonde wide eyed. Naruto also felt the others staring at him. There was silence in the room and Sasuke asked slowly,

"Um, Naruto…why do you have fox ears and tail?"

"Why do you have dog ears and tail?" He asked back. Sasuke blinked and felt his head, only to give out an animalistic growl when he felt that he did indeed have ears. He looked down and growled again when he saw that he had a tail. Naruto looked at Hinata beside him and saw that she was not sporting small blue wings out of her back and a blue feathered tail and her nails were slightly sharper. He looked at the others and noticed that they were all carrying traits of some animal…

Sakura had white fluffy sheep ears and properly had a tail as well. Shikamaru had deer ears, antlers and a deer tail. Ino had pig ears and a curly pig tail poking out the back of her outfit. Chouji had gray pigeon wings and a gray feathered tail and talon like nails. Kiba had white floppy ears and a tail as well and he looked even more dog like then he had before. Neji had white cat ears and a long white fluffy tail that swayed slightly with the end twitching showing his inner agitation, flexing his clawed hands. Tenten had a pair of impressive hawk like wings and a hawk tail and her nails were slightly pointed like talons. Lee had a long fluffy tail that curved at the end; a squirrels tail. His nails were also sharper. Shino had antennae poking out the top of his head. There were four transparent bug wings poking out of his back as well.

Naruto's tail flicked behind him in a distressed manner,

"What the fuck did that bastard do to us!"

"Simple…I mixed your DNA with an animal…hmm… the results are better then I thought…" Orochimaru's said in a purr,

"And I must say Naruto-kun; the fox does indeed suit you very well…"

"Shut up! Turn us back!" He yelled, looking around, trying to find a way out… he felt thirsty for snake blood all of a sudden. He ran to the door and growled, trying to claw his way out.

"Why should I? My experiment was a success and I want to do test on all of you…"

Naruto stiffened at the mention of tests. He growled again and tried harder to escape, almost making his nails bleed in the process.

"There's no point…" Orochimaru said wearily.

Suddenly, another voice joined Orochimaru's,

"Orochimaru-sama! We have trouble. There are more Konoha nin in the base!"

"What! Damn it…I guess I'll have to come back for my test subjects later. Consider yourselves lucky!"

With that, the voices were gone, leaving the twelve alone. Naruto gave another growl,

"Damn it!"

The others were quiet, though you could feel their tension by the small nervous gestures they made. Naruto turned back to the door, suddenly having an idea. If he banged on the door, maybe they will be heard. He started up a rhythm of banging and slamming on metal door. Soon, he felt a familiar chakra near the door, attracted by the noise he was making. He stopped banging and called,

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto!" The Jounin called as he appeared in front of the door.

"Help, get us out of here! Orochimaru did something to us!"

"What did he do?" He heard the other man say.

"I don't know! He said something about mixing our DNA with an animal's DNA!"

"W-what?"

"Just get us out!" The blonde growled, banging on the door again.

Naruto then jumped to the side and crouched, waiting for the door to be opened. It took a while, but the door finally opened and Kakashi stepped through. His eyes focused on Naruto and he looked very shocked. His eyes trailed over his ears and fox tail before looking at all the others in the room.

"Orochimaru did it…" Sasuke growled, baring his sharp teeth in a snarl.

"Oh my… he went really far this time, didn't he?" He said as he looked at the Konoha twelve. Naruto growled, his ears lying flat,

"Just take us to Obaa-chan…" He growled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** There you go…the first, short chapter…

**YaoiRocks:** isn't that exciting…

**XKhaalidaX:** Well…. Whatever. Oh, if you want to know,

**Naruto-** Fox

**Sasuke-** Black Labrador

**Sakura-** sheep

**Shikamaru-** deer

**Ino-**pig

**Chouji-** pigeon

**Kiba-** dog (Like Akamaru)

**Hinata-** blue tit (a species of bird…)

**Neji-** white cat

**Tenten-** sparrow hawk

**Lee-** squirrel.

**Shino-** Insect, like the ones he has... I don't know what they are called...

**XKhaalidaX:** Oh, and tell me if you want this to be an Mpreg… okay??

**YaoiRocks:** I say Mpreg!!!

**XKhaalidaX: **Yeah…whatever… so, vote please!


	2. Chapter 2

**XKhaalidaX:** Oops, I missed out Shino! . But, I did add him in if you want to check the previous chapter, so no worries!!

**YaoiRocks:** I worry for your sanity…

**XKhaalidaX:** Aww! That's so kind of you!

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX: **Oh, and due to popular votes, this is going to be an Mpreg!!

**YaoiRocks:** YES! I love all you peoples that voted for Mpreg!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka

Pairings: hmm now who could be paired with Naruto…Hmm, I know…ITACHI-SAMA! (of course…) so yeah…Itanaru…maybe onesided Sasunaru (I don't think that Sasuke deserves Naruto XD)

Genre: A little romance/ humour fic XP

Rated M: warning- Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg.

Summery: On a mission, the Konoha twelve have a strange liquid spilt on them… And when they wake up, they find that they're half animals?? How will they cope with this…and it doesn't help that the Akatsuki are active… P.S. ITANARU4EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka chapter one:

"Can you reverse this?" Naruto asked, letting a little panic colour his voice. Tsunade gave a patient sigh as the others in the room looked at her hopefully. Kakashi looked on lazily, his book hanging loosely in his hand.

When they had arrived back at Konoha, the Konoha 12 had been rushed to the hospital where Tsunade and Shizune had checked them all over. There was nothing wrong with them…apart from being half animals, but that's not the point.

The Godaime gave another sigh and said,

"I have looked over all of your DNA patterns… what has been done is irreversible. The animal DNA has been completely integrated into your own… I'm sorry to say you're stuck like this."

"NANI!! OBAA-CHAN! You can't leave us like this!" Naruto yelled, his ears lying flat against his head as his tail swayed with anger. Kiba added his own voice,

"Yeah! I have some urge to go and dig a hole in the ground someplace! You've gotta get rid of it! Don't get me wrong, I love dogs, but this is too far!"

Sasuke gave a growl which shut the other teen up. He then turned his sharingan eyes to Tsunade and snarled,

"Find a way. I don't want to be stuck like this!"

"I am so going to kill that bastard! If I do find him, you'll not be able to recognise him after I've finished with him! I'll rip his head off-" Naruto was suddenly cut off when Tsunade started to scratch his ears. His body slouched on the bed he had been sitting on and his tail stopped swaying and twitched slightly next to Sasuke, who was sat beside the blonde.

Naruto's eyes half closed as a sort of crooning noise could be heard from him.

"Wow, someone managed to shut him up for once…" Kiba said in an awed voice. Naruto seemed to have snapped out of his daze and gave a low growl, flicking his ears to stop Tsunade from stroking his ears. He glared at Kiba, but didn't say anything, choosing to look away instead.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said, smirking slightly. The blonde turned and glared at Sasuke, his tail twitching more violently.

"I bet you would like it as well dog breath! Obaa-chan, scratch his ears as well!"

"You dare and you will die!" Sasuke snarled, glaring at both Hokage and fox boy. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and gave a low warning growl. Tsunade gave a sigh and said,

"I'll try and do my best, but I doubt I will be able to find anything. Until I do, you are all to remain in the hospital. I think the ward that has isolation cells should be used I think. Kakashi, put them all in separate rooms, I think they might start a fight if an eye was not kept on them."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later, Tsunade stared at the screens that looked into the rooms that contained the 12 'test subjects' of Orochimaru's.

She watched as Naruto was explored the room, occasionally walking on all fours. The blonde then settled under the bed, pulling the covers in with him, making some sort of den for himself. And as far as she could tell, he had fallen asleep curled in a tight ball.

"What happened?" Came a voice behind her. She turned to look at Jiraiya as well as the ex-teachers of the Konoha 12. She gave a sigh and looked back at the screens.

"One of Orochimaru's sick experiments. I don't know how to tell all of them this, but I cannot reverse what has been done. If I were to try, I might end up killing them. If they did survive, they would be severely crippled for life."

Jiraiya came and sat next to her, staring into the room that had Naruto in it. He studied the blonde for a few moments and sat back asking,

"What are you going to tell their parents and family? Sasuke and Naruto you don't have to worry about, but what about the others?"

"Well, for now I will tell them that they are under observation as something has happened to them… they cannot see them for now. After a while, they can be seen…I just hope they won't take it to hard…"

There was silence in the room and Kakashi asked,

"Can we go and see them?"

Tsunade looked around at him and gave a nod,

"You may, but be careful. They are partly animals and will act like them. So you must especially be aware of Naruto and Tenten. They are _wild_ _predators_. The others will be alright, but Tenten and Naruto may have a tendency to attack you, so be careful if you provoke them. Sasuke almost started a fight with him, all the signs were there that Naruto was going to go on the offensive. Who knows what would have happened if Naruto and Sasuke started a fight..." They nodded and walked out of the room. Jiraiya gave a sigh and stood up,

"Kakashi will most likely see the other two before Naruto, so I'll go and see him."

Tsunade thinned her lips in distaste and said stiffly,

"I really disapprove of the way that he tends to prefer to look after Sasuke then the other two, though he pays some to Sakura, but never to Naruto…"

Jiraiya gave a nod and walked to the door saying,

"Why have some Jounin as a teacher when you can have a sannin?"

Tsunade laughed at that before turning back to the screens again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto gave a little whine when he felt someone shaking him roughly. He opened sleepy blue eyes to look up at Jiraiya,

"Hello brat! I've come to say hello!"

Naruto gave a wide yawn and crawled out from his 'den' from under the bed. He jumped onto the bed and lay curled up with his tail wrapped around him. He stared up at Jiraiya, who was sitting next to him.

"You heard what happened, huh?" He asked. Jiraiya gave a nod.

"I'm going to kill him…I really will do… after I get him to change us back that is."

Jiraiya gave a sigh and looked at him closely,

"You know, being a fox does suit you!"

Naruto gave a growl and lashed out with a claw, managing to scratch the toad sannin on the back of his hand. The old man looked at the wound and then back to the snarling half fox whose ears were now lying flat.

After a little while, Naruto calmed back down. He turned his back on Jiraiya so that he was facing the door.

"When can we go home?" The blonde asked. Jiraiya frowned,

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Tsunade-hime on that one brat."

He heard Naruto give a long sigh, his ears twitching slightly.

"She can't change us back, can she?" He asked all of a sudden. Jiraiya looked over at the desk and chair on the other side of the room with a small sigh,

"No, she can't. If she tries something, there is a high chance of you dying. If you do survive, you'll be crippled for life."

Naruto rolled over to face the sannin again, his eyes closed.

"I'm tired…"

"I'll leave then." Jiraiya said. The man stood up, but paused when Naruto spoke,

"Can you get me some more blankets and pillows? It's not comfy enough…"

"Okay brat, I will." He scratched the blonde's fox ears before walking out. Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the closed doors for a little while before giving a small sigh and going back into his 'den'.

He curled up amongst the blankets and drifted off to 'sleep'

When the blonde opened his eyes, he scowled when he realised where he was. His mind…with Kyuubi. He looked up at the blood red eyes that were staring down at him. He gave a sigh,

"What do you want?"

**What happened? I felt a change in your body's genetic structure… is it me or has your DNA been mixed with a fox's?**

"Don't remind me! It was Orochimaru! He did it to the others as well. We are all half animals- me and the rest of Konoha 12!"

**I see… this…complicates things…**

"How?"

**Well…erm…I never told you this before, but I'm not what you think I am…**

"What do you mean by that?"

**Well…I'm not male, I'm female…**

There was a silence in the room and then Naruto said blankly,

"And?"

**Well. You've been mixed with Fox DNA and unfortunately for you, DNA from a female fox. So you are half male and half female…**

"N-NANI!"

**Don't shout! Oh…and it's almost Spring…**

"What's that got to do with anything?"

**Are you such an idiot? Spring is mating time! You'll go into heat and try and find the strongest male to mate with and impregnate you…**

"Impregnate me!? What are you on? I can't get pregnant!"

**I told you…your half female… work it out for yourself, idiot…"**

Naruto stood there, his mouth wide open.

"Y-you mean I can have BABIES!

**Obviously…**

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

**Just give it a rest will you…it's not a big deal. You will most likely still be in this room during your time of heat. The others will most likely be able to sense it, but the room will be locked, so I doubt any of them would get to you…I suggest you tell the old woman. Just in case.**

"Okay!"

**Good, now go…"**

Before Naruto could say anything else, his eyes snapped open and his head jerked up, colliding with the bottom of the bed he was curled under.

"OW!" He yelped. He gave a low growl and crawled out from under the bed. The door opened and he snapped his head around, watching intensely as Tsunade came in with a pile of white sheets and blankets. She put them on the bed and looked down at the slightly dazed blonde.

"What happened to you?"

"I hit my head…"

"Oh…"

Naruto then looked up and her and snarled,

"I really am going to kill him…"

She raised a questioning eyebrow, motioning for him to continue.

"I just had a 'chat' with Kyuubi because she sensed a change in my genetic structure…"

"She?"

"Yes, she. Kyuubi's a female…"

Tsunade blinked before her expression went thoughtful.

"There's something else…"

"What?"

"The DNA that _he_ put in me was _female_ DNA! Kyuubi said I'm half female and half male!"

"S-say what…?"

"And she said that in spring I'm going to go into heat…and I can carry babies! Obaa-chan! Help me!"

She gave a low growl and sat on the bed, Naruto hopping up to sit beside her. She looked at him and said,

"At the moment, the best we can do is lock you in here so that no-one can take advantage of that…"

Naruto gave a growl.

"I hate my life sometimes…"

Tsunade chuckled and scratched his ears. He closed his eyes and his tail curled about him, his shoulders dropping slightly as he relaxed.

"How long will you be in heat, Naruto?"

**The whole of Spring unless you mate.**

"Kyuubi said the whole of Spring unless I mate…"

"Hmm, that's a long time… Do you mind if I take a blood sample later? I want to look more closely at the DNA that was inserted into you."

Naruto nodded to give his consent. He then pulled away and looked up at her, his large eyes pleading. She gave a sigh,

"Naruto… I can't change you back…any of you. You know that…"

Naruto shook his head and lay down, curling into a tight ball. He heard Tsunade stand up and walk out of the room, leaving him alone again. He uncoiled himself and looked at the sheets the Hokage had left behind. On an impulse, he sniffed at the material and then made a disgusted sound. It smelled like cleaning products and was very offensive to his now sensitive nose. He shrugged and grabbed the sheets, shoving them under the bed to sort out later. He was hungry. He looked about the room, looking for something to eat. He frowned. There wasn't anything. He was hungry damn it!

He went about the room, sniffing everything, trying to find something to eat. When he didn't, he gave a low growl and went back to the bed. He crawled underneath it, pushing and shoving at the sheets until they were placed to his satisfaction. The door opened again and he poked his head out, blinking when Tsunade came in again. She was carrying a plate of food. She placed it on the bed and as soon as she did that, Naruto jumped on the bed and eagerly began to eat the food, completely forgetting the chopsticks lying next to the food. Tsunade gave a sigh at this and got out her needle kit, ready to take a blood sample.

When the blonde had finished eating, she grabbed one of his arms as he watched her warily.

"This won't hurt much." She reassured. He nodded and then looked at the needle, frowning slightly. She quickly took the required amount, glad that it did not seem to hurt the small blonde.

"I'll go and get blood samples from the others, go to sleep. It's quite late."

"No wonder I was hungry." He grumbled.

"Sorry, I've been dealing with the family of the others…"

"Oh…"

The woman gave a sigh, looking at Naruto sympathetically. He turned away from her gaze, feeling uncomfortable. All of a sudden, she hugged him. He gave a surprised yelp and tried to wriggle his way out, but couldn't as the woman's grip was so strong. He gave up and she eventually let go. He sat there, stunned by the actions of the woman, not noticing her saying goodbye and walking out of the room.

When he came to his senses, he was alone. He frowned and then shrugged it off. He'd been alone all his life, why would it make a difference now?

He gave a tired yawn and crawled under the bed, twisting and turning until he was comfortable. After a little while, he fell asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** There you go, another chapter!! Nyaha!!!

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** Hmm, you don't seem impressed…

**YaoiRocks:** Huh. Sorry, in a world of my own… -sigh- the best place that ever existed…

**XKhaalidaX:** Lemmi guess…Yaoi everywhere? Chocolate cities? Huge big fluffy beds? No work? Am I right? Am I right?

**YaoiRocks:** Yeah, yeah, yeah and yeah…

**XKhaalidaX:** Oh yeah, I rule…

**YaoiRocks:** HAHAHAHAHAHA oh my god, that was a good joke, got any more?

**XKhaalidaX:** -.-;


	3. Chapter 3

**XKhaalidaX:** Hmm, that was quicker then I thought XD

**YaoiRocks:** Yeah, yeah, stop boasting. It's not my fault I always can get to the computer.

**XKhaalidaX:** Well, I'm just lucky XD

**YaoiRocks:** Just get on with the story will you…

**XKhaalidaX:** -salutes- YES MA'AM!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka

Pairings: hmm now who could be paired with Naruto…Hmm, I know…ITACHI-SAMA! (of course…) so yeah…Itanaru…maybe onesided Sasunaru (I don't think that Sasuke deserves Naruto XD)

Genre: A little romance/ humour fic XP

Rated M: warning- Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg.

Summery: On a mission, the Konoha twelve have a strange liquid spilt on them… And when they wake up, they find that they're half animals?? How will they cope with this…and it doesn't help that the Akatsuki are active… P.S. ITANARU4EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka chapter three:

Tsunade frowned as she looked over the results of the new DNA tests that she had done. Naruto was the only one, the only one with DNA from the opposite sex inserted into him. What had Orochimaru planned when he did this? Why only Naruto? Was the female fox all he had? Or had he done it on purpose…properly. She gave another sigh as she scanned the piece of paper with the results on.

"Is something wrong?" Jiraiya asked behind her. She turned to look at the toad sannin, who had walked in with Kakashi. She turned back to her work and said,

"It was only Naruto, no-one else…"

"No-one else what?"

"Naruto has been mixed with _female_ fox DNA. The others have been mixed with the same sex. I think he did it on purpose."

There was silence and then Kakashi asked,

"Are there any, er, consequences of this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. In Spring, he will go into heat and that will last the whole of the season unless he mates. Also, he's half male nd have female, so he now carried the ability to carry young…"

"Oh my…"

She frowned again and looked back at the pair,

"Don't tell the others about this. They may become more agitated then they already are over this."

"Spring is in two weeks, isn't it?" Jiraiya asked, looking at the well endowed woman.

"Yes, when that time occurs, keep an eye on them!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X- Timeskip two weeks –X

Naruto yawned widely in his little 'den'. He preferred sleeping under the bed as he felt safer then when lying on top of the bed. He shifted slightly. He felt uncomfortable. He was hotter then he usually was and strangely, he wasn't sweating. His tail twitched in annoyance. What a time to fall ill…

A knock came at the door and he peeked from under the bed to see who it was. It opened and Sasuke stepped in. Naruto frowned. The Uchiha had been coming to see the blonde everyday and it was starting to annoy him. At the moment, he didn't want the older teen to be in his room, let alone near him.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke irritably,

"What do you want teme?"

"I just came to see you, is there harm in that? Come out from under the bed."

"No…It's comfy…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the bed saying,

"You're such an idiot, you know that."

"Shut up, I don't feel too good at the moment…"

Sasuke looked down at him and frowned. The blonde really didn't look well at all. His cheeks were flushed slightly and his eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Do you want me to go and get Tsunade?"

"Um… I dunno… I feel weird."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and growled,

"I've felt weird for the last two weeks. We're half animals, dobe-"

"DON'T CALL ME DOBE!"

"I can if I want to dobe."

All of a suddenly, Sasuke found Naruto on top of him snarling and growling. The blonde was trying to claw at his face, but didn't manage to as Sasuke used his hands to block the attacks although getting several lacerations in the process. He managed to grab onto the fox boy's wrists and try to push him away, but the blonde was surprisingly strong. He looked up at the blonde's face to see his eyes blood red and ears lying flat against his head. He was baring his sharp teeth in a snarl at him. What had made him like this?

With a heave, he managed to push Naruto off of him onto the floor. He quickly rolled over and narrowly avoided getting pounced on again.

"Naruto!" He called, trying to reason with the blonde. The smaller male didn't hear him and leapt at him again. Sasuke jumped off the bed, spinning around to punch Naruto in the face, sending him against the wall. The blonde quickly recovered and spun to face him, a deep growled coming from his throat. Sasuke's nose twitched as he smelt something in the air. It smelled like… chocolate and strawberries? Strange, where did that come from? He was brought from his thoughts when Naruto leapt at him again, crashing into him and causing them to tumble to the floor where they rolled about, scratching and biting at each other, trying to assert some kind of dominance. Neither seemed too eager to loose.

The door to the room flung open and Tsunade and Kakashi rushed into the room. Tsunade grabbed Naruto and heaved, holding him as he struggled, still trying to claw at Sasuke. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and dragged him out of the room, forcing him into his own cell.

"Wait here until Tsunade-sama comes to you." He said sharply as he closed the door. Sasuke gave a growl of irritation and then looked down at the claw marks and the bites he had received during the little fight. He then thought about the strange scent in the blonde's room. Chocolate and strawberries? He was confused. He was sure that they ate nothing of the sort in this confinement, so why did his room smell like that?

For some reason, he wanted to go back and smell it again…it made him feel strange. He gave a sigh and lay on the bed, curling up…he was tired.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto glared as Sasuke was led out of the room. For some reason he didn't like the Uchiha at the moment.

**He's not a strong enough mate…**

Naruto frowned when he heard the Kyuubi, but shrugged it off, not being in the mood for talking to the ancient fox. He looked up at Tsunade, who still held him in her embrace. She easily picked him up and put him on the bed, sitting beside him, looking at him closely. She gave a sigh,

"I think you're in heat…"

Naruto looked up at her and flicked his ears in a sign on agitation.

"Why did you attack Sasuke?" She asked as Kakashi came into the room. Naruto growled at the man to stay away, looking at him with angry blue orbs. The Jounin stopped in his tracks, staring at his ex-student. Naruto watched the man carefully and then turned away with a disinterested flick of his tail.

Tsunade chuckled at that, watching as the white haired man blinked in confusion.

"Looks like you're not a strong enough mate." Tsunade said as she ran her hand down Naruto's back, causing the small blonde to make a crooning noise and arch into the touch.

"He's in heat at the moment. Don't let Sasuke see him again until it has passed. Understand? Good, now get out before Naruto decides to attack you."

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Naruto looked back up at Tsunade, blinking cutely.

"Why did you attack Sasuke?" She asked again. Naruto frowned a little and then said,

"He kept calling me a dobe…"

"There's no reason to attack him."

"I know, but I felt really angry and I don't think I like him very much at the moment."

"Okay. I'll stop him visiting from now on, will that do?"

"Yeah, thanks Obaa-chan!"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at that, but she decided to ignore the fact for now.

"Do you want something to eat?" She asked, looking at him.

"No…I feel like going to sleep. G'night."

"It's mid-afternoon…"

"I'm sleepy; I want to go to bed."

With that, he jumped off the bed and crawled under the bed, curling up in a tight ball, listening as Tsunade walked out of the room, closing and locking the door firmly behind her. Naruto gave one last sigh before he drifted asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The door to Sasuke's room opened roughly, waking him up. He growled at the person, which turned out to be Tsunade. She was glaring at him, he glared right back.

"From now on, you can't see Naruto, especially if you are going to provoke him into a fight."

"I've called him Dobe many times and he hasn't reacted so violently before, is there something wrong with him?"

"Yes there is, but I am not discussing it with you unless Naruto wants me to."

Sasuke sat up and asked,

"Why not? Is it personal?"

"Yes."

There was a silence in the room for a while as the two glared at each other. Abruptly, Sasuke asked,

"What was that smell? In Naruto's room?"

Tsunade frowned,

"What smell?"

"It smelled of chocolate and strawberries…it made me feel strange…"

She looked closely at him, frowning deeply. She stood up and went to the door saying,

"It was properly nothing. Go back to sleep or whatever, I need to go and check on the others."

Sasuke stared at the closed door for a whole, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. There was something else that the woman was not telling him. He decided to find out later when he was next seen by her or Kakashi.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

In a dark cave somewhere, nine shadowy figures gathered in a circle. One of them with spiky auburn hair spoke to them in a quiet voice,

"Something has happened to them… he might be vulnerable at the moment. Itachi, Kisame, go fetch him."

Two of the figures moved backwards into the shadows and disappeared from view. The leader then said quietly,

"I have a feeling that everything will become much more interesting…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto yawned and rolled over on the sheets he was lying on. Over the last few days, his condition had worsened and Tsunade only came in to give him food and nothing else. Naruto was extremely hot and as horny as hell. He was restless as well, often wondering around the room, trying to find a way of the room. He had an instinct to go out and look for something…his mate.

He tossed again and opened glazed eyes to look into the dark room. It was night now, but he couldn't sleep. He was too restless. He had a feeling that something was going to happen.

Just then, his ears picked up as he heard the room being unlocked. He looked towards the door and frowned as it opened. In entered two figures. He watched as they came and stood beside the bed. He hissed when he saw the bottom of their cloaks. Akatsuki!

He growled, warning them to keep their distance.

"Naruto-kun, come out from under there…" The voice of Itachi said softly. Naruto shivered at the sound of his voice, washing over him and making him relax momentarily. He then shook his head to try and clear his fogged mind.

"Make me!" He growled. A hand suddenly appeared and grabbed his foot, dragging him out of his hiding place. They stared down at him and Kisame raised an eyebrow,

"Leader-sama was right, something had happened to him. He looks rather…cute…"

Naruto hissed, his tail fluffing slightly to make it look larger then it was in an attempt to intimidate them. His ears lay flat and his back arched slightly. Without warning, he lunged at them, slashing at Itachi with his claws. The Uchiha dodged the attack and lashed out himself, pinning the blonde against the wall. Naruto hissed and wriggled, trying to free himself. Itachi grabbed his hair and forced the blonde to look him in the eyes. Under the hypnotic influences, Naruto slumped against the Uchiha, closing his eyes as sleep overcame him.

Itachi picked the blonde up and said,

"Let's go…now, before they discover us."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke woke up with a start. Something wasn't right. He went to the door and lay on the floor, sniffing at the gap under the door, frowning. There it was again, the smell of chocolate and strawberries…and something else as well. Something dangerous and yet familiar to him. He then heard voices talking in the hallway and his eyes widened when he recognised one of the voice, Itachi!?

He gave a howl and stood, banging on the door. He felt the presence of his brother and his partner disappear suddenly, along with the scent of chocolate and strawberries. He continued to hammer on the door and judging from the noise, the others were doing the same, making distressed noises.

He heard Tsunade and some others come into the hallway. The door to his room was flung open and he stumbled out,

"What's all the noise for Uchiha?"

"Itachi! He was here! I could hear him!"

Tsunade's eyes widened and she rushed to Naruto's room, flinging open the door. Again, Sasuke was assaulted by the intoxicating scent that made him groan slightly. The woman frantically rushed inside, searching every crevice of the room. She turned to the people in the door way and said,

"They took Naruto! Get search parties now! We need to get him back immediately!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto gave a small grunt when he was thrown to the floor roughly. He curled up in a ball, shivering as the surroundings felt so cold and the surface underneath him was slightly damp. He then squeaked when he felt a collar being tied around his neck, and he glared up at the figure of Kisame. He growled again, clawing at the man's hands. The man frowned and removed his hand, looking at the cuts on his hand.

Itachi looked on in amusement and Kisame growled and tried to kick the blonde, who quickly moved out of the way, snarling.

The blonde then growled,

"Let me go you bastards!"

"Why would we? We need to remove the Kyuubi… though not yet since we still have a few more to seal."

Naruto growled again, his fox tail waving behind him as his ears lay flat against his head, glaring at the pair. The cell door opened and in stepped the shadowy figure of the Akatsuki leader. The man looked down at the blonde and said,

"He looks like a fox…boy, what happened to you?"

Naruto remained quiet, staring at the leader with a distrustful expression on his face. The leader gave a sigh and repeated,

"Boy, what happened to you?"

Naruto looking at each one in turn before saying quietly,

"Orochimaru…"

"What did he do?"

"I don't really know. He mixed us with DNA from different animals…"

"Us?" Kisame queried.

"Yes, the Konoha 12 and I… and that includes Sasuke, Itachi."

The Uchiha looked down at the blonde, frowning at the mention of his younger brother. After a little period of silence, Itachi asked,

"What animal is he then?"

"Dog."

Kisame chuckled and looked over at the elder Uchiha,

"Heh, figures. He is a bit of a mutt isn't he?"

"Hn."

Naruto shivered again, trying to control himself from leaping at them.

**Try to calm down. They are all strong…good potential mates, though I must say that the Uchiha seems the best suitor.**

Naruto frowned when Kyuubi said that. There was no way in hell that he was going to mate one of them! He cautiously sniffed at the air, his nose twitching slightly. There were three distinct scents I the air. One smelled faintly of fish…Kisame. Another smelled somewhat like stuffy caves and there was the slight under smell of evil that made his stomach turn. The third smelled delicious. It was a mix of masculine musk and somewhat of the forest. He breathed in that scent, finding that he liked it.

**That would be Itachi…**

_He smells so nice…_

**He must be a good mate then…**

Naruto's eyes fixed on the Uchiha, his body trembling as he suppressed his urge to leap at the man and inhale his delicious scent. It seemed to draw him in. He shifted slightly, the chain rattling slightly.

"We'll keep him here, keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't escape!" The leader said before turning and walking out of the room. Itachi and Kisame glanced at the blonde one finale time before also exiting the room. Naruto whimpered when he lost Itachi's scent. He shivered again, wrapping his tail about himself for warmth.

He frowned. He wanted to smell that smell again. He bit his lip and then decided that no matter what, he'll escape this place…though take something of Itachi's so he could keep that scent with him. He smiled at that thought as sleep overcame him.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** There, another chapter XD I should have the next chapter of Angels up soon as well…

**YaoiRocks: **Looks like Itachi has a stalker…

**XKhaalidaX:** Who wouldn't stalk him?

**YaoiRocks:** erm…

**XKhaalidaX:** Exactly. I rest my case!

**YaoiRocks:** …

**XKhaalidaX: **-sigh- She does doesn't get me! –sniff- I feel so unloved! Review please…-sniff-


	4. Chapter 4

**XKhaalidaX: **Hey guys, guess who's back?

**YaoiRocks: ** AHHH! It's a monster!

**XKhaalidaX:** -.-; well, anyways. Sorry about not updating, but there have been loads of distractions around me as of late… I need help.

**YaoiRocks:** Too bloody right!

**XKhaalidaX:** -hits Ya-chan over the head with a pan-

**YaoiRocks:** - owie…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka

Pairings: hmm now who could be paired with Naruto…Hmm, I know…ITACHI-SAMA! (of course…) so yeah…Itanaru…maybe onesided Sasunaru (I don't think that Sasuke deserves Naruto XD)

Genre: A little romance/ humour fic XP

Rated M: warning- Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg.

Summery: On a mission, the Konoha twelve inhale a strange blue gas… And when they wake up, they find that they're half animals?? How will they cope with this…and it doesn't help that the Akatsuki are active… P.S. ITANARU4EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka chapter three:

Naruto gave a triumphant yip when he had finally managed to break the chain. He wrapped the chain that was still attached to his collar around his neck, tucking it out of the way. He then approached the door and sniffed at the lock. He smiled when he found that it was unlocked. Stupid Akatsuki. He slowly opened the door and sniffed cautiously. No-one. He slipped out of the room and into the corridor, keeping his senses on high alert. He crept down the corridor, keeping to the shadows. He stopped and sniffed at the air, frowning. There were various scents in the caves and after a little while, the blonde was able to find Itachi's.

With a small smiled, he ran along, following the scent.

**Erm, I think it would be best if we just got out of here…**

_Quiet, I know what I'm doing!_

The fox remained quiet, but the blonde could feel her nervousness. He shrugged it off and followed the scent down the twisting corridors, thankfully not coming across anybody. He stopped when he found that the scent seemed to become more pronounced in the air. He peeked around the corner and blinked. Across the corridor was a door that was partially ajar. He slowly approached the door, crawling on all fours. He paused outside the door and found that the scent of Itachi was extremely strong here.

Cautiously, he opened the door and looked inside. It was a bedroom, obviously Itachi's. There was a four poster bed with blood red curtains that were closed, hiding the bed from view. He shifted his eyes to a desk and chair in the corner of the room, all the pieces of paper organised neatly. There was also a sitting area where there was a coffee table as well as a bookshelf full of books.

The blonde was still for a few minutes, his ears straining for any noises. As far as he could tell, Itachi wasn't in the room. Happily, he went inside, closing the door behind him as he went. He looked about again before his eyes centred on the bed. He had been here for a couple of weeks and he had not been sleeping well due to his heat. He opened the curtains and looked at the blood red sheets, blinking cutely. He climbed onto the bed, liking the feel of the silk sheets. He gave a soft croon and he curled up, burying his nose into the sheets to get the full smell of the pale man. He then grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around him, cocooning himself. He gave a soft purr like noise, feeling himself fall asleep.

**Kit, if you stay here, you'll be caught!**

Naruto ignored the beast and snuggled closer to the sheets, dropping off into a deep sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi frowned. He swore that his room was ajar when he left it. It was now closed. Someone had been in his room. Quietly, he opened the door and looked about. Nothing seemed to be missing. His eyes then went to the curtain around the bed, seeing that it was a little disarrayed. He closed the door and went to the bed, opening the curtains. He blinked in surprise. Lying tangled up in his blankets was Naruto. How did he escape the cell? Shouldn't Zetsu be on guard?

He frowned when the small blonde half-fox stirred, opening his sky blue eyes, which Itachi noticed, were slightly glazed over. Naruto looked about and then his eyes focused on Itachi and he froze all movement.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Itachi asked, his voice dangerously low. The blonde gave a whimper and curled into a tight ball,

"Smells nice." Was the muffled response.

Itachi frowned in slight confusion,

"What smells nice?"

"You do, 'Tachi."

Naruto bit his lips, wondering what the older Uchiha was going to do. This man was unpredictable.

**Show him you want to mate, if you want to.**

_How do I do that?_

**Roll onto your back and spread your legs slightly. It's a submissive gesture, showing that you are willing for him to mate with you. Keep eye contact all the time.**

_Oh… is it a demon thing?_

**Yeah…**

Naruto looked back at the Uchiha before doing what Kyuubi instructed and rolling onto his back, spreading his legs slightly, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Itachi on the other hand, was a little confused by what the blonde was doing. Why was he in that rather…appealing…position? His nose twitched when he caught the faint smell of chocolate and strawberries.

Before either male could do anything else, there came the sound of knocking on the door. Naruto curled up in a ball again as Itachi went over to the door, opening it up to look at Deidara.

"Itachi-san, Leader-sama has summoned us! It's Naruto he's-"

"In here…"

"Es- what, un?"

"In here…"

Deidara blinked and looked past the dark haired male and into the room, trying to spot the small blonde.

"He's on the bed…"

Deidara gave him a strange look before moving into the room to the bed where he opened the curtain to look at the blonde, who seemed to be dropping off to sleep again. The older blonde looked at Itachi, who was now standing beside him, and asked,

"Did you bring him here, un?"

"No. I came back from training and he was here in here sleeping on my bed. Just take him back to his cell…"

Deidara nodded and went to untangle the blonde from the sheets, but the fox boy wouldn't allow him. He wanted to keep the sheets for himself. Itachi gave a sigh and said,

"Just take the sheets with you!"

"Okay, un."

Deidara picked the blonde up, who was still wrapped in Itachi's bed sheets and walked out of the room. Itachi came out after them and went towards the room he knew where the leader was.

When he reached there, he opened the door to see the others already there. The shadowy figure of the leader looked towards him as he entered.

"Where's Deidara?" He asked. Itachi stood still and said, a little irritation colouring his voice,

"Taking Naruto-kun back to his cell."

"Oh? That was quick. Where did you find him?"

"In my room…on my bed…asleep…"

"In your room?"

"Yes. He was there when I got back to my room…"

"Ah, I see. Well, you can all go now since the need for you has passed."

The other members of the Akatsuki exited the room quietly, though Itachi remained in his spot. He wanted to ask the leader some questions.

The leader watched him silently as Itachi approached him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Is there something wrong with Naruto-kun? He isn't acting as he should be."

"Hn, you would be the one to notice. I've studied his DNA and I've found that he has been mixed with female fox DNA, making him half female."

Itachi was silent for a little while, he had wondered why the blonde looked more feminine then the last time he had seen him. He waited for the leader to continue.

"He also appears to be in heat at the moment, which is probably why he's been acting strange. Also, I think he has the ability to carry young."

Now, if Itachi didn't spend his days around people like Kisame and Zetsu, he would have thought that weird, but since he did, he thought nothing of it.

"Is there anything else?" The leader asked.

"Yes, when I found him, he did something strange. He lay on his back and spread his legs slightly, keeping eye contact as he did so. I could also smell chocolate and strawberries. I suppose you know what he was doing?"

There was silence in the room for a long time and then laughter could be heard from the leader. Itachi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I see! Well, isn't that interesting?" The leader said, more to himself then to Itachi.

"What's interesting?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well. I have studied demon mating rituals and what Naruto-kun did there was present himself to you."

"And…?"

"He wants you as his mate."

Again, there was a deep silence in the room until Itachi said,

"I have no interest in mating…"

"Hmm, not interested eh? He'll most likely chase you about for the next couple of months or so. When he did that position, it was like him holding up a banner saying, 'Fuck me Itachi, I'm all yours to screw' or maybe 'Please fuck me into oblivion Itachi!' Why would you pass up that opportunity?"

"Like I said, I have no interest in mating!" Itachi said, his eyebrow twitching at the rather crude speech of the leader.

"I'm going now…" the Uchiha said in a resigned voice.

"Bye then! Don't forget what I told you!"

Itachi said nothing as he walked out of the room, closing the door noisily behind him, the leader's laughter echoing behind him.

Sometimes Itachi wondered about the mental stability of the leader at times like these. He seemed to have a sick sense of humour. He rounded the corner and came across Deidara, who blinked up at him.

"Is he locked away?" Itachi asked, hoping that the small blonde was. Deidara nodded and said,

"I've added a few more security measures just in case, un."

"Good."

"Erm, I couldn't get your sheets back Itachi-san, un."

"That doesn't matter. I'm going to get something to eat."

With that he walked around the smaller male and down the hall. Deidara's scurrying footsteps were heard behind him as the blonde caught up with him. When he did, he asked,

"Sasori-danna said that you stayed behind to talk to leader-sama, un. What were you talking about, un?"

Itachi stopped and stared at the blonde, who kept his face neutral. The Uchiha continued, without answering the question. Deidara followed him. Itachi ignored the other male as they made their way to the dining room. He entered and made his way over to Kisame, who had only just started eating. He sat next to his partner, who was sitting opposite Sasori. Deidara made his way to the red head and as soon as he did, Sasori grabbed him and rather promptly sat the blonde on his lap. Deidara wasn't complaining. Nobody cared if anyone was gay in the Akatsuki; in fact, Itachi suspected that most of its members were.

He watched as Deidara continued to feed Sasori his food, as he absently picking at his own.

"So, was Naruto-kun really in your room? Or did you take him there?" Kisame asked, his eyes glinting with mirth. Itachi glared at him, but didn't reply.

"You know Itachi; it isn't that bad if you're gay." Sasori said, watching the Uchiha closely. Itachi looked up at him, but didn't say anything as he returned to his food. There was silence for a while and then Itachi said,

"Leader-sama told me that the fox DNA Naruto-kun was mixed with was from a female fox. He's half male and half female."

"That's interesting." Kisame said. Deidara blinked at him and asked,

"Can he carry babies, un?"

"Yes…"

"Hey, Itachi, maybe you could rebuild your clan to you liking!" Kisame said, laughing. Itachi punched him in the face and turned to his food as Kisame fell on the floor, a large swelling appearing on his cheek. Deidara and Sasori looked down at the shark man, but then shrugged before Deidara carried on feeding Sasori.

When Itachi was finished, he left the table without saying anything. He headed towards his rooms but stopped halfway there. He changed his direction and made his way towards the prison cells. He appeared in front of Naruto's where Tobi was standing guard, talking to himself. When Itachi appeared, he looked up and said happily,

"Hello Itachi-san! Don't worry; Naruto won't be able to stalk you! He's asleep at the moment!"

'Stalk me?' Itachi thought, sweat dropping.

He looked at the lock on the door before looking through the bars into the cell. Naruto was indeed asleep, curled up in his sheets. He had a new chain as well which Itachi was pleased to note.

He gave a sigh and walked off, hearing Tobi say 'Goodbye!' cheerfully behind him. He reached his room and settled down for the night. Today had been…interesting…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked. From outside the cell came the sound of snoring, telling him that his guard was fast asleep. Perfect. Those idiots hadn't even noticed that he had broken the new chain as well. He went to the cell door and sniffed at the lock, frowning when he found that it was locked. He looked about the cell and blinked when his eyes came across a piece of metal that was part of his old chain. He picked it up and bent it so that he could pick the lock. He easily did so and opened it carefully. He looked at his guard and saw a guy in an orange mask that covered his whole face except the right eye. He was asleep…standing up!?

Naruto shook his head, but quickly ran down the corridor towards his destination. When he got there, the door was closed. He slowly opened it and his nose twitched at Itachi's strong scent. His ears picked up the noise of the pale man's breathing, but judging by its pattern, he was asleep. Naruto closed the door quietly and roomed about the room, sniffing at everything. He poked his head into the bathroom and blinked when he saw that it had mainly blackish tiles that suited the room very well.

**This looks like a good den**

_Yeah, it does, doesn't it?_

He then went to the bed and carefully opened the curtains. He looked at Itachi's sleeping form, his eyes going over the man's pale and well formed chest. He was only wearing trousers that were quite low on his sips, Naruto noticed. His left arm was curled around his head, his head resting on it comfortably.

**I never really noticed before, but he is really hot…**

Naruto rolled his eyes before climbing into the bed, making sure not to wake the man up. He carefully curled up beside Itachi, his back touching the chest of the Uchiha, letting out a contented croon.

He then opened his eyes again when he felt an arm go around his slim waist and pull him closer to the pale man. He looked up at Itachi, who was still asleep. Naruto blinked, but decided not to make a fuss. He turned around in the embrace and snuggled closer, nuzzling under the man's chin gently. He gave one last croon before drifting off to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX: **So, what do you think Itachi-sama's reaction will be in the morning?

**YaoiRocks:** He'll be like "OMFG there's a stalker in my bed!... a pretty damn sexy one as well" XP

**XKhaalidaX: **You know, I'm jealous of Naruto TT-TT

**Itachi:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** Nice speech there mate. Now, did you like the chapter, please tell me you did –puppy eyes- Cookies??


	5. Chapter 5

**XKhaalidaX:** HEY EVERYONE!

**YaoiRocks:** hello…

**XKhaalidaX: **-dances- Coz I'm cool with a 'K'!

**YaoiRocks: **-.-;

**Itachi and Naruto:** …!

**XKhaalidaX:** Boring and they?

**YaoiRocks:** GET ON WITH THE STORY!

**XKhaalidaX: **Ya-chan's being mean TT-TT

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka

Pairings: hmm now who could be paired with Naruto…Hmm, I know…ITACHI-SAMA! (of course…) so yeah…Itanaru…maybe onesided Sasunaru (I don't think that Sasuke deserves Naruto XD) SasoDeid

Genre: A little romance/ humour fic XP

Rated M: warning- Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg.

Summery: On a mission, the Konoha twelve inhale a strange blue gas… And when they wake up, they find that they're half animals?? How will they cope with this…and it doesn't help that the Akatsuki are active… P.S. ITANARU4EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura and Sasuke would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka chapter five:

Itachi frowned. Again, he could smell chocolate and strawberries…and there was something warm in his arm. He slowly opened his eyes, his sharingan active, and stared at the person in his arms.

'How the fuck did he get in here!?' Was all that came to mind. Wasn't Tobi supposed to have been on guard? And what about those security measures that Deidara told him about?

Itachi moved away from the small blonde, only to frown when he snuggled closer. He gave a sigh and slipped out of bed, ignoring the slight whimper from the blonde, getting dressed quickly. He then went to the bed again and spotted that the chain was still attached to the collar. He took the chain in his hands and stared at the end, noticing small bite marks. Obviously the blonde had chewed his way out.

He gave another sigh, looking at the content looking teen. With a yank, he pulled the blonde off the bed and onto the floor. Naruto woke up with a yelp and glared up at him for being woken so rudely.

"I'm taking you back to your cell." Itachi said unemotionally.

Naruto curled his lips back in a snarl and growled at him,

"I don't want to go back there, I'll just escape again!"

"And continue to come and stalk me?"

The blonde blinked up at him cutely. Itachi stared down and then blonde for a while before turned and walking out of the door, dragging the protesting blonde with him. The fox boy squirmed, clawing at the ground, trying to stop Itachi, but the Uchiha proved to strong for him.

Itachi dragged the blonde through various corridors and came to the one where the blonde's cell was. Standing outside it was Tobi, Deidara and the leader. Deidara was having a go at Tobi about letting his guard down. The leader turned around when Itachi approached with the escapee and seemed to smirk,

"Sneak into your room again?"

Itachi said nothing as he jerked the small blonde in front of him, ignoring the growl that Naruto sent him. The leader looked down at the blonde and seemed to give a sigh.

"He seems to be very adapt at escaping, and he seems _very_ fond of you Itachi-san. Hmm, maybe… I know! Itachi, you can be his guardian and make sure that he doesn't escape!"

Itachi glared at the man, but it didn't seem to have any affect on him as he continued,

"So I think I should confine you to the base for the moment to make sure that Naruto-kun won't escape. You should keep him with you at all times as well…"

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. Why did the leader have to torment him so?

Deidara bent and looked at Naruto. The blonde, who had been scratching at his ear, looked up at the elder blonde and blinked, causing Deidara to blink as well. Deidara then frowned and said,

"He doesn't seem that much of a threat, un."

The smaller blonde's ears drooped and his eyes went wide and watery as his lower lip trembled. His hands clasp in front of his chest as he looked up at Deidara with his 'lost puppy' look. The elder blonde blinked twice and then let out a girlish squeal. He grabbed Naruto and hugged him tight, ignoring the surprised squeak that the fox boy emitted.

"Oh my God, un! You're so cute, un!"

The small blonde stopped squirming and stared blankly at Deidara before saying,

"I'm hungry Deidara-niichan."

"Come on then, un! I'll go and get you something to eat, un!"

The elder blonde yanked the chain from Itachi's grasp and picked up the smaller blonde and walking off towards the dining room.

"It seems Deidara's taken a shine to him." The leader said quietly. He then turned to Itachi and said,

"You'll still be his guardian though. Go now, both of you!"

Itachi suppressed a growl that threatened to burst past his lips and walked past the irritating leader, Tobi following him who was chatting cheerfully to him about something…not that Itachi was listening.

The two went into the dining hall to find Deidara sitting near the corner next to Sasori, with Naruto on his lap. The small blonde was currently stuffing his face with food. The Uchiha sat opposite Deidara, not bothering to eat anything. He didn't feel hungry at this current moment in time.

The small blonde finished eating and was busy sniffing at Sasori's hand, obviously getting used to the man's sent. Deidara scratched at the blonde's ears and Naruto gave a croon, his tail flicking out behind him.

"He really is cute, un!"

Itachi gave a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling tired even though he had only woken up an hour ago. He then snapped his eyes open when he felt weight in his lap. He looked down at beautiful blue eyes, giving an irritated sigh. He was going to push the small blonde off his lap, but stopped when Deidara glared at him.

Naruto snuggled close to him and buried his face in his chest, wrapping his tail around himself. Itachi had the suspicion that he had fallen asleep. The Uchiha felt uncomfortable with the blonde so close to him. He normally didn't like bodily contact, but with Naruto, he didn't mind at all. That was what made him so uncomfortable, that and the delicious scent of chocolate and strawberries that hung around the small teen.

"Aww, you two look so cute together, un!"

Itachi glared at the man,

"Shut up."

"Leader-sama said that Itachi-san is Naru-chan's guardian!" Tobi said, almost bouncing in his seat next to the Uchiha.

Sasori looked in between Tobi and Itachi, and then looked at Naruto.

"He doesn't seem like he really wants to escape. He seems to like Itachi-san very much."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and growled,

"Shut up."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the Hokage.

"Why can't we help?" He growled, clearly not pleased.

Tsunade gave to sigh, feeling a headache coming on.

"The reason why I can't let you go is because I still have no idea of any side affects of this experiment done on you. Can you just please be patient! We'll do all we can to get Naruto back from the Akatsuki. At this moment, Kakashi is on their trail."

Sasuke gave a growl, narrowing his eyes. He and Kiba could quite easily follow Naruto's trail. Besides, It had been four weeks and as far as he knew, he hadn't had any problems. Why did Tsunade insist on keeping them here?

"Just be patient Uchiha. We'll get him back." Was all she said before she turned and walked out of the room, leaving the Uchiha alone with his thoughts.

To him, it seemed that they weren't doing anything to get the blonde back. It had been two long weeks and Sasuke was getting more restless by the minute. He knew that if he found Naruto, he would find Itachi as well. Especially if it was his elder brother who kidnapped him in the first place. He had to get out of here and go after the blonde himself.

He growled as he clenched his fists, baring his teeth in a snarl. Fuck the Hokage; he was going to get himself out of here.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Orochimaru glared at the desk in front of him, a deep scowl marring his features. He had only managed to escape that lair in time before he was discovered; he had also prevented anyone from following him. The only problem was that he had left his 12 experiments behind. Damn it! He needed them! He also wanted to see the affects of merging Naruto with DNA from a female fox. It would be interesting to see the results of _that_ experiment.

He then turned his gaze to Kabuto, who was standing near the door.

"I don't care how you do it, but I want my experiments back. Especially Naruto-kun." He hissed, grabbing the white haired man's attention. Kabuto nodded and immediately exited the room, leaving the snake sannin alone. Orochimaru sat back, narrowing his eyes. They may be hard to get back since he was certain that they would be under the personal care of Tsunade.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Naruto shivered in his sleep, his ears lying flat, opening his eyes a fraction. Something was telling him that something wasn't right. He opened his eyes fully and looked about. He was still sat on Itachi's lap with the Akatsuki members around him. He stared at the door to the dining room with a small frown on his face. He couldn't shake the feeling off. He shivered and snuggled closer to the Uchiha.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked him, noticing the blonde's nervous behaviour. Naruto shook his head and said,

"I have a feeling that something is going to happen, you know, something bad."

He could sense the Uchiha's slight confusion over his words, but it seemed that he seemed to ignore them.

**I doubt it he's really ignoring it. He seems too sensible for that.**

Naruto frowned at Kyuubi's words, but shrugged them off. He sat a little straighter, still having that bad feeling. It seemed to calm his heat, as if it was of great importance. His tail twitched in a nervous manner. He then buried his face in Itachi's chest again, taking a deep breath of the man's scent. It seemed to calm him down somewhat.

"Is he alright?" He heard Sasori ask Itachi. He felt the Uchiha shrug and reply,

"He's nervous. He has a bad feeling is all."

Deidara looked at the blonde in Itachi's lap.

"Maybe Leader-sama will know what's wrong with him, un."

Itachi looked down at the blonde and sighed,

"Fine, I'll take him before you nag me to death."

"I don't nag, un!" Deidara objected, crossing his arms and pouting. Itachi ignored him and asked Naruto,

"Are you going to walk?"

Naruto shook his head and took a fistful of the front of Itachi's cloak. The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance **(XKhaalidaX: That seems to be happening a lot lately, isn't it?)** but he wrapped one arm around the blonde's thighs and stood up. Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck to balance himself properly.

The others watched as the pair walked out of the dining room door. There was silence between the three and Sasori remarked,

"They make a nice couple, don't they?"

"Yup, un! Sasori-danna, do I nag, un?"

"Yes you do, but I don't mind."

"Oh good, un."

Tobi wasn't listening as he was busy spelling words out in his alphabet spaghetti. **(XKhaalidaX: Don't ask…**)

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Itachi walked along the corridor, the blonde half fox in his arms as he neared his destination.

When he got there, he entered without bothering to make his presence known, walking up to the shadowy figure, who was staring at the two.

"Warming up to him are you?" He asked. Itachi growled at him and said,

"No, I came here on Deidara's suggestion…"

"Since when have you obeying him?"

"Since I can't stand his nagging."

"Ah yes. What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun seems to have sensed that something is wrong."

The leader looked down at the small blonde who looked back at him, unblinking. Naruto then growled and buried his face in Itachi's neck. The Uchiha shivered slightly when the blonde nuzzled him.

The leader was silent for a while and then said,

"Something must be going wrong. I'll send Hidan and Kakuzu out to gather any information. Just take him back to your rooms and report to me if he displays any other strange behaviour…apart from trying to mate with you."

Again, Itachi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but that was the only outwards show of his irritation. He turned around and walked out of the room, silently cursing the leader.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading, a shiver going down his spine. He went towards the door and tried to get out, but the door was locked. He listened and heard the others making sounds of distress. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

He went back to his bed and sat down. He'll think about it later.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Itachi had returned to his room, he dumped the blonde on one of the seats, getting an indignant squeak in return. Naruto glared up at him, his teeth bared in a snarl. Itachi took no notice. Instead he picked a book off the shelf and sat on another seat, opening the book, one arm supporting his head on the arm of the seat while both of his legs were stretched out on the sofa.

He took no notice when the blonde jumped down from where Itachi has dropped him and go over to the Uchiha. When he jumped on the seat, Itachi looked up from his book to stare at the blonde.

Naruto grinned at him and settled down, his head in the pale man's lap and seemingly asleep. Itachi rolled his eyes. Did Naruto like being so close to him?

He watched as the blonde's tail waved about in a mesmerising manner, occasionally brushing against his leg.

There came a knock at the door and he looked up as it opened to reveal Kisame. The shark man looked at Naruto and blinked.

"Don't ask." Itachi said. Kisame moved further into the room and sitting in the seat opposite from the Uchiha. He looked at Naruto again and asked,

"What's he doing in here? I thought that he was supposed to be in his cell."

"He escaped again, and leader-sama appointed me as his guardian to prevent him from escaping."

"Ah, I see. I now know what Tobi was rambling about. I could hear him properly as he was too busy with his alphabet spaghetti."

Itachi said nothing as he looked back to his book, trying to ignore his team-mate. There was silence in the room and the only noise that was heard was the blonde's soft snoring.

Kisame then stood up,

"I take it that you want to be left alone…" He said as he walked towards the door. Itachi looked up as Kisame opened the door. The shark man turned to him and grinned before walking out, shutting the door behind him. Itachi sighed, knowing what the older male was thinking. Damn perverts…

He lifted his book again to read, but frowned when a small tanned hand grabbed the top of the book and bring it down.

Naruto looked at the pages, blinking as his ears twitched in his curiosity.

'Cute…' Itachi thought. He then stopped when he realised what he had just thought. Damn it!

Naruto then looked back up at Itachi, his faces inches from the Uchiha's. The pale man gave a sigh, closing the book and sitting up straighter, moving away from the blonde slightly.

Naruto cocked his head and sat on Itachi's lap, curling up, his ears tickling Itachi's chin.

"Please get off."

"No, your comfy, 'Tachi…"

A vein throbbed on Itachi's temple, a sign that his patience was wearing thin. The blonde sat up straighter and looked into the Uchiha's blood red eyes. He then did something that shocked Itachi by leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. The blonde grinned and snickered,

"That shut you up…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** I'll stop there for now…

**YaoiRocks:** You like to spoil the fun, don't you?

**XKhaalidaX:** Yeah, I know…

**YaoiRocks:** When are Itachi and Naru-chan going to mate??

**XKhaalidaX:** I dunno… next chapter maybe? I'll think about it.

**YaoiRocks:** So in other words readers, ask nicely and you'll get lemons XP

**XKhaalidaX:** And I thought I was a pervert O.o Yeah… review, un!


	6. Chapter 6

**XKhaalidaX:** Hey people! I'm back!

**YaoiRocks:** Please…someone help us!!

**Itachi:** …

**XKhaalidaX:** Whatever Ya-chan. Well, since some of you have asked so nicely, there'll be a LEMON in this XD

**Naruto:** I like lemons.

**YaoiRocks:** Of course you do, especially with Itachi.

**Naruto:** O.o but a lemons a fruit, what does it have to do with Itachi??

**XKhaalidaX:** Poor innocent Naruto… anyone up for giving him a lesson?

**Itachi:** …-smirk-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka

Pairings: hmm now who could be paired with Naruto…Hmm, I know…ITACHI-SAMA! (Of course…) so yeah…Itanaru…maybe onesided Sasunaru (I don't think that Sasuke deserves Naruto XD) SasoDeid

Genre: A little romance/ humour fic XP

Rated M: warning- Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg.

Summery: On a mission, the Konoha twelve inhale a strange blue gas… And when they wake up, they find that they're half animals?? How will they cope with this…and it doesn't help that the Akatsuki are active… P.S. ITANARU4EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura and Sasuke would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka chapter six:

"Will you stop that!?" Itachi growled. Naruto cocked his head at him and then pocked his tongue out at him,

"I can do what I want, 'Tachi."

"But I would appreciate it if you would stop poking me before I hurt you…"

The blonde snickered at him before leaning forward and grabbing a piece of bread to eat. Every time the Uchiha went to take the half fox to eat something, Naruto insisted on sitting on his lap, much to the others amusement. It annoyed Itachi to no end as the Leader said that the blonde should be kept happy, and then the sadistic bastard would sit back and laugh at the Uchiha's discomfort.

Deidara and Sasori never tolerated Itachi being nasty to the small blonde in any way since they went all maternal on the fox boy. Deidara acted as a mother and Sasori the father. At one point in the two weeks that Itachi had been Naruto's guardian, they had gotten the blonde an Akatsuki outfit. Itachi had to admit that Naruto looked quite cute in it.

But, currently, the blonde had decided that it would be fun to poke Itachi while he was trying to eat something. His patience was soon coming to an end.

When the blonde had finished with his supper, he started to whine about how tired he was. Itachi's eyebrow twitched and he sighed,

"Fine! Just let me finish!"

"Okay…" The blonde sighed and then started to watch as Tobi was making a card pyramid. The Uchiha slowly finished his meal and then shoved the half fox off his lap and onto the floor. Naruto growled up at him, his ears laying flat against his head,

"Don't do that!" He snarled. One of Itachi's eyebrows rose.

"You can't tell me what to do, Naruto-kun."

They glared at each other for a few minutes until Tobi's cry of disappointment snapped them out of it. They turned to look at the masked member and saw that he pyramid had been knocked down.

"Dammit! That's the sixth time that's happened! I will build a card pyramid, I swear!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When the two reached their room, Itachi ignored the blonde and went over to the seats and started to read, a hobby that he was taken to as of late, but Naruto suspected it was an effort to ignore him. He hated that. He pounced onto the bed wearing just boxers and curled up in a ball, watching the Uchiha through the parted curtains. It was quite funny as at first, Itachi never let him onto his bed, but after many nights of the blonde sneaking in when the older male was asleep, he gave up and let the blonde sleep with him. Though it wasn't enough for the blonde. He was still in heat and it was driving him mad. If he didn't do something, he felt like as if he'll explode or something.

**Try to be a bit more assertive tonight. **

_What if he refuses, again?_

**Try again. I think if you manage to get him to mate with you, he'll be extremely loyal. **

_Yeah… the trouble is, getting him to mate!_

Kyuubi didn't respond to that. The blonde sighed and faked sleep for the next hour until he heard Itachi move about for a little bit and then felt the Uchiha climb onto the bed. The blonde unwound himself from his ball and sat up, seeing that Itachi was sat with one leg over the side and the other on the bed, bent at an angle. He was wearing tight trousers and a loose top. Naruto didn't like that.

"What?" Itachi asked, staring at the blonde suspiciously. Naruto gave a cheeky grin and pounced on the man, pushing him up against the head board. Itachi gave an irritated sigh and pushed the blonde away.

Naruto pouted and grabbed hold of Itachi's shirt, looking up at him with large tearful eyes. Itachi looked annoyed.

"That doesn't work on me Naruto-kun. What do you want?"

The blonde cocked his head and shrugged,

"I can't help it if I'm in heat, can I?"

"Well, control yourself…"

Naruto blinked and looked up at the man, frowning slightly. He then had an idea,

"You know, maybe I should have gone to Sasuke as a mate…I think he likes me more then a friend really should…"

He was stopped when Itachi's hand clamped over his mouth,

"Don't talk about my weak brother."

Naruto blinked and then asked,

"Why do you think of him as weak, 'Tachi?"

"Because he is. His power is not his own, it is Orochimaru's. He does not deserve a mate like you."

Naruto blinked at that unexpected comment.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Exactly what I said. He does not deserve a mate like you. Why waste your time on him?"

Naruto sat there for a little bit and realised that the older male was right. Sasuke _was_ weak and not a worthy mate.

**But Itachi is.**

"Kyuubi said that you're a worthy mate."

"She said that?"

"Yeah. You're really strong and I also think that you would make a good mate. I can tell by your smell. It calms me when I'm distressed."

"Really now… your scent is strange…"

_My scent?_ Naruto asked Kyuubi.

**Yeah, that's a pheromone you're giving off. I'm actually surprised that Itachi hasn't given in yet.**

_Pheromone?_

**Yeah, it's a chemical that makes males horny.**

_Oh._ Naruto blushed slightly. Itachi noticed this and asked,

"Was she saying something perverted?"

'He's not as nasty as he usually is…' Naruto thought, felling a little confused.

"Um yeah… She's like that."

"Ah, I see…you should get some sleep."

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, but then grinned and sat next to Itachi and laid his head on the Uchiha's shoulder with one leg over Itachi's thighs and his tail twitching slightly the pale man's shins. He felt Itachi's arm hold him around his slim waist, keeping him against his body. Naruto gave a croon and snuggled closer, absently clawing at the Uchiha's top as if trying to remove it.

They stayed in that position for a while with the blonde unable to fall to sleep due to the fact that he was so close to the Uchiha and it wasn't doing him any favours.

He frowned and lifted his head to ask Itachi a question, but that question never left him as he found himself accidentally pressing his lips to Itachi's own. They stayed frozen in shock for a minute before a blushing Naruto tried to pull away, but it seemed that the older male had other ideas. The arm around his waist tightened and Itachi brought his other hand to the back of Naruto's neck, pressing their lips together.

The Uchiha surprised the blonde by biting on his lower lip, causing him to gasp in a mixture of pain and shock. Itachi took that opportunity and slipped his tongue in. Naruto gave a small whine and pressed his body closer to Itachi's as the Uchiha made a leisurely tour of his mouth, rubbing the sensitive spots, making the blonde moan and rub his tongue along the older males.

Itachi pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss along the smaller males jaw, making note of a particular sensitive spot below the jaw, smirking when the blonde moaned loudly, aching his back and pressing their bodies together.

He then made his way up to the ear and took the lobe into his mouth, sucking harshly on it. Naruto moaned loudly again, his breath quickening. He couldn't think anymore as he felt Itachi's lips claim his again as the Uchiha's hands roamed over his small quivering frame.

He was aware of being pushed down on the bed before Itachi's mouth latched onto his neck, licking and sucking. Again, the blonde moaned and tangled his hands in Itachi's silky hair. He squealed when the Uchiha's teeth sank into his shoulder, drawing blood. It was a mix of pain and pleasure, making the blonde feel more exited. The older male licked the blood up; sucking on the wound to make sure that it would make a prominent mark on his claim.

He then moved down the neck to the blonde's nipples, giving a smirk before licking one before biting gently on the hardening nub. With his hands, he gently spread the smaller male's legs and lay between them, continuing his assault on the red and abused nipples, smirking when Naruto moaned and squirmed underneath him.

"I-Itachi!!" Naruto moaned, arching his back, his hands clenching in dark hair. Itachi stopped his ministrations and looked up at glazed, lust filled blue eyes.

"Yes?" He asked. The blonde tossed his head to the side, his face flushed deeply. He squirmed a bit.

"Pl-please, more!"

"Hn. So demanding." Itachi had no idea why he was doing this, but the accidental kiss had sent his crazy and he wanted more from the blonde, to hear him scream out in pleasure.

He kissed and licked his way down, pausing to stare intently at the seal that held the fox within it. He smirked as he trailed the seal, pleased when the blonde cried out, moaning loudly. He felt the blonde scrape his nails though his hair, making him shiver slightly at the pleasurable sensation. He bit down on the soft skin, getting a small growl in return. He then placed his hands on the hem of the blonde's boxers, pulling them down slowly, chuckling when Naruto wriggled and lifted his hips to make the removal easier.

The blonde gasped when he felt the cool air of the room hit his arousal, making his shiver slightly. He then noted with annoyance that Itachi was still wearing clothes. He had to fix that. He reached down and almost ripped the top from Itachi's frame, staring hungrily at the perfect pale chest.

His eyes went wide as his body jerked when he felt Itachi took his painfully throbbing member into his mouth, scraping his teeth along the vein on the underside of the shaft, making his moan and tremble violently.

"Itachi…" He moaned, one hand clutching at the sheets and the other fisted in silky black locks.

"Oh God, Itachi!" He moaned, unable to think of anything but that skilled tongue on his member, sending pleasure racing though his trembling body. He felt the pressure building in his lower abdomen, signalling his imminent release as his body stiffened. Itachi must have felt this because he pulled away before the blonde could have his release and Naruto cried out in loss. He glared up at Itachi and growled,

"Do you enjoy doing this to me?"

"Yes." Was the simple answer and the blonde gave a snarl, wriggling, lifting his hips, trying to find friction for his aching member.

Itachi held his hips down in a tight grip, ignoring the small whine.

The blonde then blinked when he felt something at his entrance, pushing inside.

"W-what is that?" He asked, squirming slightly. He then blinked when he realised that it was the Uchiha's finger. He then winced as a second finger entered, scissoring, making his entrance wider. He yelped as a third went in and he squirmed, trying to move away,

"S-stop it, that hurts!" Naruto whimpered. Itachi kissed his stomach in a reassuring manner, licking along the seal, trying to distract the blonde from the pain. He then removed his fingers and then stopped, looking up at the face of the furiously blushing blonde.

He crawled up and kissed the blonde passionately, getting a few moans in return as the blonde's nails scraped over his bare chest and back, leaving long red lines. Not that Itachi minded. He then went back to kissing, licking and biting at the soft skin of the blonde's neck, getting pants and moans from the other male underneath him.

He felt Naruto's fingers at his trouser zip, fumbling to undo them. The blonde then gave a little yip when he succeeded and pulled them down, Itachi helping to pull them off, leaving both of them naked on the blood red sheets of the four poster bed.

The blonde opened his closed eyes to look into blood red ones. Itachi stroked the blonde's cheek before the hand moved down to his soft thighs, gripping them, lifting them up so that he could have better access.

The blonde panted, feeling something large and hot push its way into him. He gave a soft moan at the painful, yet slightly pleasurable at the same time. When he was fully impaled, Itachi paused, letting him get used to the feeling of the large member inside of him. Naruto squirmed,

"M-move dammit!" He growled, only to hiss when Itachi complied, pulling out until the head was left in and sliding back in. It hurt, but the blood was helping to make it easier for them. Itachi gave another thrust and the blonde almost screamed out as unbelievable pleasure raced up his spine, making his spine arch.

"Oh!! I-Itachi!" He moaned. He felt Itachi's lips smirk against his neck. He moaned again when Itachi kept up this movement, hitting the same spot inside him with each fast hard thrust, making him almost scream in ecstasy.

Naruto tossed his head, his nails digging into the pale flesh of the Uchiha, moaning his name loudly at each deep thrust into him, loving the feeling of Itachi being inside him, giving him unbelievable pleasure.

He gave gasp, his back arching and eyes going wide as he suddenly couldn't take it anymore as he released himself with a scream on their stomachs, his hands flying to Itachi's hair and clenching it tightly.

Itachi hissed at the feeling of the already tight passage clench around him. He gave a few more thrusts into his lover's body before releasing with a grunt as deep as he could inside the blonde.

The two of them lay there for a while, trying to come down from their high. Slowly, Itachi pulled out of the small blonde and lay next to him, looking at the blonde's slightly flushed cheeks. He pulled Naruto close to his and buried his face in Naruto's hair, breathing in deep the smell of chocolate and strawberries, feeling his tired body pull him into a deep sleep.

Naruto watched as Itachi fell asleep, his arms holding him tightly. He gave a small sigh and snuggled closer, though he was unable to sleep.

**What's the matter?**

_What if _they_ find out about me and Itachi being mates?_

**Bah! Ignore them. You needed a strong mate and you have one. And he's good in bed.**

The blonde blushed deeply at that and flicked his tail slightly in annoyance.

_Shut up!_

**Hehe. Oh, I won't be able to tell if you're pregnant for another month or so…**

Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered that particular detail. He looked up at Itachi's serene face with a small frown. Would Itachi want a child?

**It won't be for certain. **

_Hmm… I want a child, but would Itachi want one?_

**I don't know. I don't know why he killed the clan…**

_Ah…_

**Think about it later. Sleep.**

_Okay, Kyuu-chan_

**Sleep well, kit.**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, Deidara was walking along the corridor with a frown. Neither Itachi nor Naruto had turned up to breakfast yet. He was going to go and see if the two were alright until he heard the sound of laughter come from a door left ajar. He peeked inside and blinked when he saw the Leader looking though a video on a camera. He frowned. What had the leader recorded that was so funny?

The blonde entered the room, glad that the leader hadn't noticed him. When he was a foot away, he asked,

"What's so funny?"

The leader looked up at him, a small blush on his face and his expression guilty. Deidara grabbed the video and looked at its contents. When he saw it, his face went bright red and he shoved the camera back at the other male.

"You're so sick, un!"

"Aww, come on! It was only a matter of time!"

"Like I said, un. You're sick, un!"

"Hey, perfect blackmail material…"

"You're so bad, you know, un…"

"Yeah. Like the time I filmed you and Sasori getting down a busy in the bedroom like Itachi and Naru-chan here?"

"Yes… just like that, un."

In the room of the still sleeping couple, Itachi shivered as if having a bad feeling, a really bad feeling…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** So, Naruto, did you learn your lesson??

**Naruto:** Y-yes –blushes-

**YaoiRocks:** You had a good teacher XD

**Itachi:** Hn. Better then you.

**Naruto:** -blushes- though I still don't _really_ understand it…

**XKhaalidaX:** Oh look, I think it's time for revision, ne, Itachi-danna?

**Itachi:** Indeed, Naruto?

**Naruto:** H-hai?

**Itachi:** Lets go… -grabs little blonde fox and runs out.-

**YaoiRocks:** Lets go after them!!

**XKhaalidaX: **Yeah! Review people!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**XKhaalidaX:** Sorry about not updating! But I was over at my grandparent's house and they have no computer!!!

**YaoiRocks:** Yeah…at least your back now!

**XKhaalidaX:** Yeah…-shudders- my grandparents are scary…

**YaoiRocks:** -snickers-

**XKhaalidaX:** Hey!! You're a 'ditch' with a 'b'

**YaoiRocks:** And you're 'kool' with an 'f' XD And we'll give cookies if anyone understood those!! Hmm… it's very easy!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka

Pairings: hmm now who could be paired with Naruto…Hmm, I know…ITACHI-SAMA! (Of course…) so yeah…Itanaru…maybe onesided Sasunaru (I don't think that Sasuke deserves Naruto XD) SasoDeid

Genre: A little romance/ humour fic XP

Rated M: warning- Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg.

Summery: On a mission, the Konoha twelve inhale a strange blue gas… And when they wake up, they find that they're half animals?? How will they cope with this…and it doesn't help that the Akatsuki are active… P.S. ITANARU4EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I did, Itachi-sama would be mine, Sakura and Sasuke would be dead and there would always be hot Yaoi scenes all the time –drools-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Doubutsuka chapter seven:

Naruto slowly woke up, snuggling close to the warmth of Itachi. He liked the feel of Itachi's skin. It was surprisingly soft and blemish free. He opened his eyes slowly to see Itachi's arms holding onto him tightly, holding the two close together. Naruto blushed slightly. He nuzzled under Itachi's chin, giving a soft purr as his tail draped itself over Itachi's legs. He felt the Uchiha shift slightly and he looked up as Itachi's ebony eyes opened slowly. The older male looked down to regard him, leaning his head on his elbow. Naruto stayed still, keeping eye contact with the other male…his mate.

In an almost apologetic gesture, Naruto leaned forward and nuzzled under Itachi's chin, kissing the skin occasionally. He felt Itachi's arm, which was still around his waist, tighten pressing their bodies together. Naruto stilled, but still stayed in his submissive stance. He felt Itachi sit up, leaving the blonde completely. Naruto sat up as well, looking at Itachi, feeling nervous. What if Itachi was going to reject him and leave him? The awkward silence stretched on for a few moments until Naruto said hesitantly,

"U-um… d-do you regret…"

"Regret what?"

"M-mating with me…"

There was silence in the room again as the blonde closed his eyes, his ears drooping slightly, ready for the Uchiha to reject him. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his chin, forcing him to look up into Itachi's eyes.

"Why would I regret it? I was a willing participate."

Naruto blushed slightly and mumbled,

"I though you were going to shout at me or something…"

"Hn… we should have a wash and go for breakfast."

Naruto gave a nod as Itachi took hold of his arm and pulled him towards the edge of the bed. Naruto jumped off and bounced into the bathroom, Itachi following him. After they had finished getting washed, the couple made their way to the dining room, entering quietly. The little blonde ran over to Sasori and Deidara and climbed onto the red heads lap. Sitting next to Sasori was Tobi and then beside him was Hidan and Kakuzu, since they had returned from their mission, but had found nothing amiss. Though Kakuzu had somehow made a fortune, which soon after there was the news that some large gold vault had been robbed…

"Hello Naru-chan!" Deidara said.

"About time you woke up…" Sasori said. Itachi sat down next to Deidara, but didn't touch any of the food. Deidara looked a little uncomfortable and then suddenly leaned over and started whispering in the pale man's ear. Itachi's face grew angry and he stood up roughly, walking quickly out of the room.

"Deidara-niichan, what did you say to him?"

"Ah…never you mind dear…"

Naruto cocked his head in a cute manner, but gave a shrug and ate some ramen that was in front of him. There was a silence and then…

CRASH! BANG!

"ITACHI! STOP IT! AHH!!"

Everyone stilled in their movements as they listened closely to the commotion.

SMACK!! THWACK! BANG! WALLOP!!

"PLEASE DON'T!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO PLEASE!! HAVE MERCY!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

BOOM…silence.

The door to the dining room opened and an annoyed Itachi came back in, carrying what appeared to be a video camera. He calmly sat down opposite Deidara, ignoring all the stares that he was getting from the others. He put the camera in his pocket before reaching forwards and grabbing some sushi and starting to eat it. Deidara looked at the Uchiha, his eyes wide in amazement,

"Itachi-san? Did you beat up the leader, un?"

Itachi looked a little thoughtful and then said quietly,

"He deserved it."

"Um…yeah I know that, but did you have to be so mean, un?"

"Yes." Itachi said before looking back at his food, signalling the end of the conversation. Naruto was a little confused, but shrugged it off. Instead, he turned his attention to Tobi, who was sitting next to Sasori with a laptop. On the table nearby was a book labelled 'Internet for dummies' **(XKhaalidaX: He has a whole collection of them don't you know XP)**

Naruto looked at the screen and he gave a cute little shriek, jumping off Sasori's lap, over the table, and into the surprised Itachi's lap. They all looked a little confused. The small blonde pointed a finger at Tobi and asked,

"What the hell do you have on the screen there?"

"I don't really know...some naked women…and they're all touching each other and kissing…" Was Tobi's confused response.

There was a deep silence in the room, Sasori's and Deidara's eyes wide open as they chocked on their food. Itachi's eyebrow was twitching and his arms tightened around the little blonde as if not wanting Naruto to get up and look at the pictures. Hidan looked over at the laptop screen and grinned suddenly. He grabbed the laptop towards himself, looking intently at the screen, drooling slightly.

Tobi looked down at the now empty space in front of him and gave a small whine.

"Where'd my laptop go!? WAH! Zetsu-san bought that for me!"

Naruto frowned slightly and looked up at Itachi,

"'Tachi, why is Hidan drooling?"

"He's horny…"

Deidara suddenly started to laugh, covering his mouth quickly, but muffled laughter could still be heard. Itachi frowned at the older blonde and gave a sigh.

Why did he join Akatsuki?

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Later found the couple in the living room, the T.V onto some music channel. The two were alone since the rest were either off doing something or sleeping since it was quite late.

With a sigh, Itachi turned off the T.V off and looked down at the blonde with a faint frown. Naruto was sitting on his lap, legs either side of his own with his hands fisting the front of Itachi's cloak and head resting under the Uchiha's chin…and he was fast asleep. Great.

He nudged the blonde, hoping to rouse him, but with no success.

With another sigh, he stood up, wrapping one arm around Naruto's waist while the other under his butt so that he didn't fall. Naruto mumbled something and snuggled closer to Itachi.

The pale man carried them back to their room and placed Naruto on the bed gently. His mate stirred and opened his blue eyes, blinking cutely at Itachi.

"Wha…?"

"You fell asleep, so I carried you back here."

"Ah…thanks 'Tachi-koi."

"Hn." Was Itachi's response as he moved off to sit on one of the seats, not really feeling that tired yet. He heard some rustling behind him as Naruto undressed himself before snuggling back into the sheets.

Itachi sat down and reached for a book, but paused when he felt something in his pocket. He reached into it and pulled out the video camera that he had…taken…from the leader earlier that day.

Out of curiosity, he opened the thing and pressed the play button. He froze, his eyes widening at the recorded tape of him and Naruto last night. Even though he hated the idea of having such personal things being recorded, he couldn't stop watching the tape.

Just before it finished, he slammed it on the table, effectively breaking the camera and its video contents. **(XKhaalidaX: WAHH!!! DON'T HURT ME!)**

He narrowed his eyes at the remains, feeling satisfied. At least no-one could watch what was on there now. He then shifted and groaned. He now had a problem…a very big problem. He stood up, intent on having a cold shower, but instead, his eyes caught the blonde on the bed, who was only covered by the sheets from the hips down. And from what he could tell, the boy was not wearing anything. Oh, why did Naruto have to sleep naked? He was aroused enough from watching that video and now Naruto wasn't helping.

Oh…great… was Naruto moaning in his sleep? He went over to the blonde, who was moaning softly and tossing slightly, mumbling in his sleep.

"Mmmm…'Tachi…"

Itachi twitched, feeling greatly annoyed. Did Naruto know who much he was turning him on? He gave a growl and sat on the bed heavily. Naruto jolted awake and stared at him sleepily.

"What's up, 'Tachi?" He asked, sitting up and inching a little closer, rubbing sleep from his eyes with one fisted hand. It was a very cute sight.

Oh…Itachi was going to show Naruto what was up alright. He pushed the blonde onto the bed, getting an indignant squeak in return.

"Itachi, what are you doing!?"

Itachi ignored the question and kissed the blonde harshly, biting the soft bottom lip, demanding entrance. Surprised, the blonde obediently opened his mouth, allowing the Uchiha to explore that sweet cavern with his tongue, making Naruto whine and moan underneath him. All that came to Naruto's mind was 'How the hell did Itachi get so horny?'

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Somewhere else in the Akatsuki lair, stood Kakuzu and Hidan, looking down at the maimed figure of their oh so great leader. Kakuzu gave a mock sigh,

"Sorry Leader-sama, but I need to sew this back on. Try not to squirm too much like Hidan does."

"Oi!" Hidan protested. A groan could be heard from the leader,

"Arghh… Itachi sure knows how to kick some serious ass…" The man said. Kakuzu shrugged and pulled out his needle and thread, grinning slightly as he set about doing his work.

"OW!! You bastard! Watch where you're putting that needle!"

"Oh, stop being such a pussy!" Hidan said in an unsympathetic tone.

"I'm going to kill you and have it so that Kakuzu would have to use you like a puzzle to fit you back together!"

"And…when is this going to happen?"

"Fuck you."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

X- Time skip two months-X

Naruto gave a small yawn, snuggling closer to the sheets. Itachi had already gone, apparently needing to talk to the leader. The leader had healed somewhat from getting on the wrong side of Itachi. Naruto laughed when he saw the almightily leader in a wheelchair with arm and leg casts, his head bandaged up and an IV drip attached. Let's just say that the leader learned his lesson. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He slid out of the bed and padded into the bathroom, having a shower before getting dressed. He decided to lounge about in their room until Itachi came back Then they would go and get breakfast.

He lay down on the bed and snoozed for a little bit, before frowning. He sat up again, suddenly feeling sick. He stood up and went to the bathroom, and none to soon as he promptly threw up in the toilet. When he had done, he frowned. What the hell made him so sick?

**Congratulations…**

_With what…_

**You're pregnant with Itachi's young…idiot…**

_Really!? _

**Yeah… why would I lie to you?**

Naruto heard the door to the room open and close and Itachi calling his name. The blonde ran into the room and glomped the older male. Itachi, not expecting that, stumble backwards and landed on the bed with a blonde half fox on his lap. He raised an eyebrow.

"What made you so happy?"

Naruto hugged him tighter and said,

"Kyuubi gave me some news!"

"Oh?" Itachi asked warily.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Am pregnant!"

Silence.

"What?" Was the oh so Intelligent answer from the father to be.

"I said I'm pregnant; with your baby!"

Itachi was quiet for a little bit as Naruto watched him, his tail flickering with the inner nervousness he felt. Itachi then gave a faint smile and said,

"That's interesting."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, his eyes narrowed slightly,

"You don't seem too happy?"

"But I don't reject the idea do I?"

Naruto blinked. He had a point. Maybe the man was happy, but deep down. Itachi, he had discovered over the last two months, wasn't the one to show much emotion. Naruto had gotten a few reactions out of the man, but most of the time, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. But Naruto was beginning to learn how to read him.

"Well, I'm going to go and have breakfast, I'm hungry!" Naruto said. Itachi nodded and kissed the blonde softly on the lips before Naruto jumped up and ran out of the room. At least Itachi kissed him, so that was a good sign. He entered the dining room and blinked when he only saw Deidara sitting there quietly reading a book on art and muttering under his breath about how crap all the art was.

Naruto went over and hugged the older blonde from behind. Deidara looked at him and blinked.

"You seem happy this morning, un."

"I am! I found out same happy news this morning!"

"Oh, un?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Deidara gave an uncomfortable cough and said,

"That's good! Have you told Itachi-san?"

"Yeah. But he doesn't seem all that enthusiastic about it."

"Ah… maybe he's not showing it, un."

"Maybe."

Naruto sat on Deidara's lap and the older blonde gave a sigh as he closed his book and put it away. He then hugged the smaller blonde close to him, much like a mother would a son. Naruto then frowned and asked,

"How is the leader?"

"Still not able to walk yet, un."

"I feel sorry for the guy…why did Itachi do that? I found a broken video camera in our room that day. It was the same one that Itachi had come into the dining room with."

"Um…Itachi took it off leader-sama, un."

"Why?"

"Um…"

"Why won't you tell me?" Naruto said, crossing his arms as his lower lip stuck out in a cute pout. Deidara looked away, least he fall pray to the blonde's famous puppy eyes. Sasori called it the 'classic uke pout'.

"He's a pervert, that's why." The quiet voice of Itachi was heard. Both blondes jumped, having not noticed the Uchiha's entrance to the room. Itachi looked at them calmly with his ebony eyes before focusing on something to eat. Naruto cocked his head and asked,

"How is he a pervert?"

"…" Itachi didn't reply, causing Naruto to pout again. Itachi shook his head at that, but decided to ignore the blonde. Naruto's ears flickered with annoyance. He reached forwards and grabbed a fistful of Itachi's cloak and growled,

"You can be a right bastard at times!"

"I know."

Naruto felt even more annoyed and was going to hit the dark haired male, but Deidara pulled him back onto his lap.

"Calm down Naru-chan, un. He's not worth it, un."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing with slight anger. Deidara shrugged and turned his attention back to Naruto,

"Would you like to go with me and do some art, un?"

"YAY!! Let's go!" Naruto shouted and ran out of the room with Deidara trailing behind, leaving Itachi alone.

The Uchiha frowned,

"What the hell did Deidara mean by that?" He asked himself. He turned back to his breakfast, only to sigh in resignation. What was it with Naruto and his pranks? He picked out the frog that had been sitting in the middle of his meal. It grinned and waved at him before disappearing with a burst of smoke. Never mind, Itachi would get the blonde later. Kukuku

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**XKhaalidaX:** Did you all like that?

**YaoiRocks:** AH-HAHAHAHAHA!!! The leader got beaten up!

**XKhaalidaX:** What, he had to be punished somehow!

**YaoiRocks:** -snickers- but its still funny. And he had to be sewn back together!!

ROFL!!!

**XKhaalidaX:** … yeah…okay! Moving on! Please review and please please forgive me!


End file.
